Poison
by Sparklies5
Summary: ok nothing here belongs to me but instead to JK Rowling.This is a very morbid story and remember death is never the only way out-please r/r


Poison  
  
Today I killed my best friends  
  
I made sure it was to be as quick and painless as   
possible.I slipped the poison into their goblets, and   
waited, shivering not from the cold.It took what felt   
like ages before either picked up their goblets to drink.  
I can see in slow motion as one picked up the cup,   
laughing and smiling, and totally unaware of what would  
happen when the sip was taken.It was then that I wanted  
to knock the goblet out of my friend's hands and tell   
what I had done.But I couldn't.I had to do this.I saw as   
the smile disappeared and his eyes closed for the last   
time.I saw as he fell to the floor with a soft thud that  
didn't seem loud enough to show what I had done to my   
friend.As one friend was falling, the other was sipping   
from the cup,and it was too late to prevent it, both my  
dearest friends lay in a heap at the floor, and I at the  
center of them, the only one left of our trio.  
  
I didn't want to kill them.My heart was ripping and   
tearing, more painful than any form of torture or poison,   
as I poured the poison into each cup,as I watched them   
drink it, as I saw the two bodies lifeless on the floor.  
But I had to.I was saving them from a fate worse than   
death.  
  
For Dumbledore is dead.I was the first student to learn,  
and as far as I know, the only.It was yesterday, or was   
it years ago, for every second feels as if a day has   
passed, and I have lost track of the time.That was when  
I learned.I was about to enter the staff lounge to ask   
Professor McGonagall a question, a question that seems   
so unimportant now that I cannot remember it.I was   
listening to see if she was in there,and she was, all   
right.I was about to enter when I heard Professor   
Snape's voice.  
  
"He is coming closer, Minerva.I can feel it.The mark on   
my arm burns constantly, getting more painful as he   
comes closer"  
  
"Does he know, Severus?"  
  
"I am almost certain he does.He has his way of finding   
these things out"  
  
"Why did he have to die now?He is a powerful wizard, no   
common Muggle disease can stop him."  
  
"Ah, but even the most powerful wizard cannot fight age.  
He was very old.We should have expected it"   
  
"Oh, Severus, what can we do?We might as well give up.  
With Dumbledore dead, we have no hope."  
  
"I hate to say it, but I agree.Dumbledore was the only   
person whose powers matched his.We might as well all   
kill ourselves now instead of suffering a painful death  
at his hand."  
  
I was shocked beyond belief.Dumbledore, dead?No library   
book could help me now.But maybe something from Snape's   
office could.I knew Snape had a bottle of very strong   
poison from when he had threatened our class with it   
only last week.I knew that Snape had a bedroom and   
didn't sleep in his office.So I could steal it at night.  
So I did.The small details are not important,but if you   
would like to know, I used the old "alohomora" charm to   
get in.From there you know what happened.   
  
I wanted to poison the whole school to guard them from   
the terrors and tortures to come.But that bottle held on  
ly enough poison for three.It is a pity that the world   
has gotten so that death is the only way out.I knew that  
Voldemort was heading towards Hogwarts.To have more prey.  
More power.Voldemort will grow in power, kill more,   
destroy more.I will not be there to see it.To me it   
seems there is no such thing as world peace.It seems   
there will only be violence until the human race is   
wiped out, and then there will be silence. I know that   
my friends would have chosen to fight.They are both   
brave and stupid in that way.I know that I had no right   
to take their lives away.But I did it because I love   
them both so much, and I wouldn't be able to stand to   
see them get hurt.No matter how hard they fought, their   
suffering would be in vain,because Voldemort would   
prevail.He is too powerful now to stop.One of the best   
friends I murdered is Harry Potter. Many might say he is  
who would be most likely to save us from the Dark Lord.  
But he is not.Harry was a normal boy, his powers were   
that of the average wizard, nowhere near Voldemort's   
powers.It was luck that Harry survived those encounters   
with Voldemort.Harry still would have a chance if that   
were all.But that isn't all.Voldemort had his blood.He   
has the protective blood of a mother who died too save   
her child,and that makes him utterly unstoppable.  
  
I cannot quite grasp that my friends are dead.What is   
harder for me to believe is that I murdered them.But I   
don't think it is as hard for me to believe what I am   
about to do to myself.I am going to drink that third   
helping of poison.I am going to kill myself and join my   
friends in heaven.I hope they understand why I did what   
I did and I hope they are not too mad at me.Whoever is   
reading this now, you may think I'm a coward, a   
pessimist, or mentally disturbed.Think what you would   
like.I am only trying to tell it how I think it is.But   
now the time was come.I can't stand to live any longer.  
Goodbye world.I hope you survive longer than me.  
  
--Hermione Granger 


End file.
